


The Masquerade

by neotheresa



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotheresa/pseuds/neotheresa





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psianabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/gifts).



Joyous and uplifting music filled the ballroom of the royal palace as well-dressed men and women floated around the dance floor. Each move they made seamlessly flowed into the next. They gave off the impression of water nymphs dancing on top of a ripple-less pond.  
From a dimly light corner, Crowe wistfully watched her aristocrats and government individual as they danced the night away, a beautiful woman always on their arm. Forgetting all about their inhibitions and the upcoming, unknowing battles. Her hand-painted mask on the table beside her.  
The brunette gently rubbed the rim of her crystal class, creating a quiet humming noise. Like so many times before, she sat alone. The woman had an aura of kindness and gentleness, but her position as a soldier and a member of the Kingsglaive seemed to scare off anyone who dared to try and approach her. “They all seem to be having a great time…” she thought longingly to herself. “Maybe I should just leave.. Nobody ever asks me to dance anyways…"

“Crowe,” a gentle voice called. Despite the elegant mask painted with whites and golds, she knew exactly who it was. The brunette snapped her head up, her theory confirmed.  
“Princess..” Crowe blinked. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have important princess things to do? There are plenty of aristocrats like yourself and all the movers and shakers in Insomnia.”

“The aristocrats get boring after a while,” Luna sighed. A sudden sly smile slipped across the oracle’s face. “And I happened to overhear your… monologue about never dancing, so,” Luna held out her hand. “Kingsglaive soldier Crowe Altius, would you like this dance.”

The brunette stayed seated and started giggling. It wasn’t until after a moment Crowe noticed Luna still had her hand held out. “She’s being serious..” she thought. A sudden red flushed over the soldier’s face. She then reluctantly too the princess’s gentles hand and stood up slowly.

As she stood, Luna began to slowly and gently squeeze the glaive’s hand.  
The princess had feelings for the soldier. Whether it was true love or just that she reminded Luna of her deceased mother, the feelings were still there. She refused to let anything happen to her, even if it meant the cost.  
Of her own life

“Crowe,” Luna asked gently “Are you ready?”  
Crowe simply nodded in silence and the pair stepped onto the dance floor.

Slow dancing with Luna was different than what Crowe expected. She was slower in hey steps, her hand around her waist was held gentler. A pleasant change from the usual conditions. 

The two just stood there, waltzing in the middle of the ballroom, and lost in the music and lost in each other. Soon Luna rested her head in Crowe’s chest, her gentle heartbeat relaxing her and scent of perfume overwhelming and almost hypnotizing her. 

“I wish we could have more moments like this.” Luna said in a melancholic tone.

“Yeah,” Crowe agreed, her tone gentle. “I would want nothing else.”


End file.
